Harry Potter and the Horcruxes
by Angeldunlap
Summary: 7th year, harry and gang search for the horcruxes while going to school with the new guy from across the pond. new powers no slash H?,RHr Post HBP Superish Harry fight for control Might bump up the rating after the next chap
1. Prologue: Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and all other stuff the Great J.K. Rowling thunk up. I do however own some of the new characters you will meet.

Harry Potter and the Horcruxes

Prologue: Preparations

June 10, 1997

Harry looked out the window of Ron's room and sighed t the forest and fields that surrounded the Burrow. He ran his finger through his shaggy jet black hair as he spotted an owl in the distance. Coming up from the horizon with the rising sun it reminded of the morning after Dumbledore was murdered. As the owl flew closer he recognized it as a school owl. _It's not time for school letters yet, _Harry thought. The tawny brown owl flew up to Ron's window and tapped. Startled, Harry fell back and knocked over a pile of books.

Ron awoke with a start, "Wasgonon!" He looked around the room, saw Harry and laughed "Harry, would you keep it down? Some of us need sleep." Ron threw his head back onto his pillow. Harry got up and opened the window and received two letters from the owl. Both were for him, but Harry dropped them both when he read the return address.

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_

_Posthumous delivery spell_

He quickly picked up the letter as a tear rolled from his eye. He thought about it for a second and opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this I am dead and have embarked on the journey that is the after life. Also it means you are not of age yet. Do not cry for me. I am always there for you in spirit. Regarding the horcruxes I believe that the Cup of Hufflepuff may reside in his old room in the orphanage. I also believe the he has made the broach of Ravenclaw the last one. To find information on the last owner of it go to Alexandria, Eygpt and find the library of Alexandria. I suggest you bring Hermione or she may get mad. When you get there find Sarah Ali she is a frequent visitor and she will help you._

_Do not lose sight of the ultimate goal. A young man will arrive on July 10th at the London Airport. Gate B flight 511 from New York City. Meet him there and bring him along to Alexandria. He has been told of every thing and I believe he can help in the war. He will tell you his name when he arrives. And remember Roosters crow at midnight._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_


	2. More Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and all other stuff the Great J.K. Rowling thought up. I do however own some of the new characters you will meet. Also some situations and other random things may look familiar to some stories, please don't be mad I'm just a fan.

Harry Potter and the Horcruxes

Chapter 1: More Preparations

June 10, 1997

Harry put the letter down and sighed. He then picked up the other letter next to him. He noticed the schools insignia on it. He read it slowly to find that McGonagall was asking him to please return to Hogwarts for his final year. He put it aside for now and was startled by the ghoul in the attic. Ron slowly rose from his bed and sat on his bed.

"Harry, what's going on? Did you decide when we are leaving?" Ron asked his friend of six years, while messing with his hair. Ron was a lanky 6 foot 6 boy of barely seventeen with fiery red hair that grew down to his neck. Harry turned to look at Ron and smiled.

"Everything is all good here. And yes, I have decided when we are leaving. We're going to Alexandria on July 12th. And, don't ask now. I will explain everything when the girls get up." Harry stood up. He was quickly maturing as was Ron. He was 6'5" and his jet black hair was now below his shoulders. Since the last day of school he was growing almost every day. Harry and Ron stood. "Ron, let's go downstairs."

Ron patted Harry on the back and there was a blinding flash of red light. Harry's body got stiff and his feet lifted off the ground and a hum came throughout the room. "MUM! Something is wrong with Harry." Crack. Mrs. Weasley apperated next to Ron and gasped. "What's wrong Mum?"

"He was right." Mrs. Weasley mumbled as knocking around and shouts came from the hall. "_Subitus veneficus subolesco_. He was right." Hermione and Ginny stumbled into the room and both gasped. Harry's feet lower slowly to the floor and his eyes opened.

"What just happened?" Harry demanded.

"Harry you just went through _subitus veneficus subolesco_. It's sudden magical maturity. In you just went through a speeded up process of your magic. I read only the most power wizards and witches go through it. There is a self-updating list of everyone that has gone through it since the year 1000."

"Harry, Dumbledore told me about a month ago that you might go through it because He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named went through it. He also said that you would then start to develop some extra magical powers. Harry you are now 17 in the eyes of the ministry. But, you still can't get to your family inheritance until the day before your 17th birthday. However you can get into the Item trust vault if you are of magical maturity." Hermione and Ginny walked out of the room. Mrs. Weasley left quickly and Harry sat down and Ron collapsed on his bed.

June 9, 1997

A boy lay in his bed and stared at his ceiling. Suddenly his body got rigid and an eerie blue and yellow light filled the room. The boy's body rose above the bed removing the sheets and the girl lying next to him.

"Oh my g-d! _Subitus veneficus subolesco. _I-It c-can't be," the girl stuttered. She ran out down the stair to the living room area and got he clothes together. She had to go the library, now.

June 10, 1997

Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry rushed into the Ministry of Magic and stopped at the reception desk. Mrs. Weasley spoke first, "Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are here for their emergency Apperation Test."

"Take your badges and your test will be given on Level 6." The receptionist told them. They took the badges as they were told and walked over to the wand check. They then proceeded over to the lift.

June 10, 1997 AFTER THE TEST

The group walked up to Gringotts Bank and was stopped by an officious looking goblin. "Mr. Potter and friends please allow me to direct you to the Potter Family Item Trust Vault." The goblin turned and motioned for them to follow him. They walked over to the carts. They all climbed in and they were off. They came to a stop 5 minutes later outside a very large door. Harry, Ron and the goblin hopped out of the cart and walked up to the door. The door was carved with many murals and pictures of battles and houses. "Mr. Potter please over here," the goblin motioned Harry over to a blank pad on the door. "Please, place your hand on this pad."

Harry moved his hand to the door at the indicated spot. "State your full name please." A disembodied voice commanded.

Harry gulped back and with a defiant voice spoke, "Harry James Potter, Heir of the Potter Fortune, and Heir of Gryffindor." Ron stepped back at this revelation and everyone except the goblin, Mrs. Weasley, and Harry gasped. They door opened and revealed a hall with a stand and a book sitting on it. Harry and Ron went forward and looked at the closed book.

_Tome of the Potter Family_

_A self-updating record of the family's history_

Harry opened the tome and one the first page there was a family tree. Then a red bookmark appeared on a page deep within the text. "Harry, look!" Ron pointed it out. Harry turned to the marked page. And it read across the top: Record of the contents of the Potter Vault. As Harry read he learned of the smaller items that were contained in the vault and the 10 items in the Item Trust Vault. "Harry walked over to the doors in the hall, there were 5. He went to the middle door and opened it to reveal a small book entitled, Potter Estates, Harry took the book and pocketed it.

"Hey Ron. Come over here." Harry yelled at Ron who was looking around at the artwork on the walls. Harry walked over to the door on the far left and Ron followed. They opened the door and behind it was a wall of drawers. Each drawer was marked with the contents. Harry walked over to the far side and opened the drawer at the very bottom.

Author's Note: Well, my first full chapter ends with a little cliffy. Please Read and Review. First person to review gets the sneak preview of Chapter 2 the day before I post it.


	3. Finding an Angel

Disclaimer: I am making no money from this story and own nothing except Angel and some new ideas and characters I wish I did but sadly I dont

Harry Potter and the Horcruxes

Chapter 2: Rosewood

June 10, 1997

The gleam from the mirror almost blinded Harry as he opened the drawer. Harry's eyes adjusted and he saw there was more in the drawer. He removed the mirror there was a small treasure box which he also removed. Harry conjured a couple of chairs and a table. He put the box down on the table and looked closely at it.

The lid was emblazoned with a golden P and a wand running right through the loop. The side had the Gryffindor insignia carved in, all on a rosewood box. Harry opened the box to find a small gold and silver chain with a diamond pendant, 4 golden rings with a note attached. "Hey, Ron read this." Harry said.

_The Founder rings have been passed down from Potter generation to Potter generation. Each has its own power the ring of Hufflepuff gives the wearer the ability to self-heal._

_The ring of Slytherin gives the wearer the ability to conceal his or her statuses (power level, aura) and his or her mind is shielded._

_The ring of Ravenclaw gives the wearer enhanced speed, mind stability, and quicker reactions, reflexes, and future sight._

_The ring of Gryffindor gives the wearer enhanced strength and vision and an extra power boost._

_All of the rings give a magical power boost and enhanced natural abilities_

_An heir that wears the ring of his or her ancestor will get these powers ten fold a normal person._

"Blimey, Harry. This brilliant, absolutely brilliant, this ring," Ron picked up the ring of Gryffindor, "will help you destroy Voldemort." Ron's face was gleaming in hope. Harry looked at him with a grim expression.

Harry picked up the ring of Slytherin with its emerald glowing in the light. "But Ron, this will help Voldemort destroy me. So, I'll let him get it if he pulls it off my cold lifeless corpse."

Harry put out his hand out and motioned for the ring of Gryffindor. As Ron dropped it into Harry's outstretched hand, the ruby began to glow bright. Harry placed the ring on his right index finger. A Light right glow surrounded him and then dissipated. Harry then took the ring of Slytherin and did the same to his left index finger. He closed the box and got up from the table.

"Harry, there is something I think you need to see." Hermione's voice came from behind him. Harry strung the other two rings on a freshly conjured chain of gold. Harry turned around to see Hermione holding a book. "Harry what are those rings?" She curiously asked him.

"The rings of Gryffindor and Slytherin." He replied.

"But, Harry those were supposed t be lost to the world years ago, and did you know-"

"Hermione did you have some information for us when you came prancing in here?" Ron cut in. Hermione glared at him. "Sorry, Mione."

"Yes, look at this." She held out the book opened to a page. It was blank except for three lines.

_Recent subitus veneficus subolescos_

_Angel Kai Willis- June 9th 1997 A.D._

_Harry James Potter- June 10th 1997 A.D._

"You weren't the first to get it in the last 100 years. This Angel Kai Willis was." Hermione revealed to Harry and Ron, both of whom stared in awe and amazement. Harry snapped out of it long enough to verbalize his feelings.

"Who is Angel Kai Willis?"

June 10, 1997

Angel Kai Willis awoke slowly from his slumber. His body ached from the night before. He rolled over and sat on the edge of his bed in only his boxers _He wasn't Carrie in this bed last night?_ He thought and he stood and stretched out on his way to the bathroom. He stumbled down the stairs in his two floor room. His stumble turned into and a fall as he flopped on the floor below. He jumped up and brushed his self off and he was on his way again to the bathroom.

Angel flipped on the lights in the bathroom as he walked in front of the mirror. He was taller than usual and his muscles had gain even more tone. _Where's my wand?_ He looked around and in his holster around his ankle but no wand. _THUD! _A small object hit the back of his head. Angel turned around and looked down to see his wand. _Did I just do a wandless summoning charm?_ He picked it up and put it back in the holster. "Let's go."

Angel lifted his hand "ummm… _Accio_ camo tank top and camo shorts." A pair of camo shorts and shirt flew into his outstretched hand.

He got dressed and walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table.

_Angel Baby I had to go early._

_I saw you glowing. It's subitus veneficus subolesco._

_Your birthday may be 3 weeks away, but now they will treat you as an adult._

_You have to go to Gringotts. Your Item Trust Vault is finally open to you._

_Please check it out. I'll be there at noon._

_Love, Carrie_

Angel looked at his watch it was nearly ten. He put on a New York Yankees hat that was camo. He walked out of his door and down the hall to the elevator. He clambered inside and greeted the elevator attendant.

"What floor Mr. Willis?" the attendant asked.

"Ground floor, Harold." Harry hit the G button as the doors closed and the elevator sprang to life with a soft hum. A light airy music played in the background. Harry pulled out a newspaper.

"So, everyone says you're gonna go pro. Care to give me a hint on which way you're leaning? I hear that Salem University is very interested in you."

Angel turned to Harold. "Well, I'm gonna go to school at Salem. But, I'm gonna be goin' to Hogwarts for a year. My great-great-great-great-uncle was Dumbledore's great-great-great-uncle and he wanted me to go there. He died two weeks ago."

"Yeah, I read about that. Why there though? You'll surely get caught up in that war they're having over there."

"Believe it or not, I am too caught up in it already to get out. I was born into the war. A seer made prophesy to my mother the day before I was born. She said:

_**Tomorrow a great help of light will be born to you.**_

_**All four quarters battle they shall do.**_

_**Three against one battle will be done when one of the three is dead.**_

_**A dog, an owl, and cat shall help while two are in bed.**_

_**The phoenix and griffin united must kill the dragon.**_

_**But should the unity of ancestral houses not be complete.**_

_**The phoenix and griffin and raven and badger shall from this world delete.**_

_**And the world shall fall into darkness.**_

So, my parents moved here to New York. So, I could train until the day they needed me. They need me now. But we still don't know what it means except that I have to help fight Voldemort," Harold flinched at the name. "I leave on the July 10th." The elevator stopped and the doors opened. "Have a nice day." Angel jogged out of the elevator.

Angel stepped off the plane and locked around. He stepped further forward and turned his blue and brown eyes into a pair of vibrant green eyes. The eyes looked back and twinkled as did Angel's. Harry looked away

"Damn," Harry mutter to his-self. The two walked forward, shook hands, and looked each other over.

Angel stood about 6'3" with deep chocolate skin and hefty muscle on a sturdy frame. His shapely head was topped with long black curly hair that was tied back in a ponytail that reached the bottom of his ears, and it was all hid under a blue baseball cap with a logo N on a Y. His white tee hung down to his knees and his gold chain was sparkling in the light the charm was a diamond encrusted gold crucifix with wings. He wore a pair of baggy dark blue jeans that were the same color of his cap.

Harry stood about 6'1" with slightly tanned skin and a sturdier frame than he had in previous years. His hair was as messy as ever and long. Harry, too, had his hair tied back in a ponytail. He wore a red jogging suit and sweatpants.

Angel broke the silence. "Well, it's nice to finally meet the man my uncle Dumbledore talked so much about. I am Lord Mage Angel Kai Ravenclaw Williams, heir of the Honorable Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff, Master of the Air Element, and Head of the Tamigura clan. And, you are?"

Harry chuckled a little. "Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer to? I am Lord Mage Harry James Gryffindor Potter, heir of the great Godric Gryffindor, Student of the Fire Element, and Head of the Noble house of Potter. So Dumbledore was your great, great uncle? I give you my condolences for you being brought into our little war."

"Oh naïve wittle Hawy, I was already in the middle of this. Prophesies are a bitch, aren't they? Like the one that binds you to our dear Tom, so am I bound to the both of you."

"What do you mean?" Harry inquired as they walked.

"You aren't the only child that was orphaned because of Voldemort or the only person that has a prophesy about them I was born August 1, 1980 and my parents were murdered July 31, 1981 in our home in New York. I was placed into hiding in England at the time. My Aunt took me to your first birthday party; we were too young to remember I guess."

"Your eyes did seem familiar." Harry quipped

"After the party we were seen so she took me to my grandfather in Japan, he taught me martial arts and my element and animagus form while I attended a muggle school. When I was 10 my Aunt and I moved back to New York to attend New York Magical Prep." They arrived outside at a black ministry car with Tonks waiting in the driver's seat. Harry opened the door and slid in after Angel. Tonks took off into the night

………………………………………………………………………………………………

July 11, 1997

Harry sat up in his bed head still throbbing. '_I shouldn't have gone for that last glass._' He looked around, and noticed he was in his bed. He also noticed a bottle lying on the nightstand. He moved his legs around and his weak eyes caught the light from the window. Wincing he grabbed the bottle from the nightstand.

Sobering and anti-hangover potion

Drink all

He looked around the room again and saw it was _his_ bedroom in one of _his_ many properties and he felt home. He uncorked the bottle and gulped it all down. Instantly his headache started to dissipate and he walked for his bathroom. The red and gold bed hangings got caught in a ray of light that spread a goldish glow through out the room. Harry looked over and found a note from Angel.

_Harry, You need to learn to take your Alcohol better I look forward to meeting your friends today but I am uncomfortable in the house tonight and will be at the Dog Star Inn down the street. I will ward the room I'm in so don't worry about me._

_Angel_

R and R please I like comments I'm new at this please give comments and criticisms


End file.
